Muzik Klass: Yamato Strikes Back!
by Kaden Zendi Fukuyama
Summary: Rated R for bad language and crude content. Yamato get's pissed at a few DD's so he writes a nasty song about them. A first in a series. Song borrowed from Spork. Update on Vampire Kensuke Contest inside


Muzik Klass

Based the Song "Muzik Klass" By Spork

Original Lyrics by Alton Butler modified by KZF

Visit Spork on the web at [http://www.sporkweb.cjb.net][1]

Kaden: I don't own Digimon.

Iori: Nah really? I hadn't noticed…

Dai: You don't?

Kaden: Oi muses…

Dai & Iori: HEY!!

Kaden: My friend wrote this song about the kids in his music class and I thought it would make a cool fanfic, so thanks for letting me use your song Alton.

Yamato was very bored in music class one day.

~*~ God this is so fucking boring. I already know about scales… I'm in a **band **for God's sake! ~*~ He thought as he sat through the class that wouldn't end. 

He thought about how Taichi was being an ass earlier that day. Taichi thought it would be funny to give Yamato's private phone number to Jun. So he got Davis in on it. Davis wasn't sure about doing it at first but Taichi had convinced him that Yamato would find it funny and laugh it off.

He didn't though.

He was beyond pissed.

In addition to that Mimi had just called from New York to tell Yamato that she wouldn't be able to make it over to his big concert because her beloved Michael wanted her to go with him to see his father shoot his new movie.

~*~ Stupid whore. She knew how much this concert meant to me. ~*~ 

Of course another thing that had him pissed was the fact that Yolei had botched yet another one of his band's rehearsal sets. 

~*~ Of course this had to be our last rehearsal before the big show Saturday. ~*~

Yamato then got an idea. 

~*~ That's it! I'll write a song about all of them. Yeah I'll show them that I'm so pissed! I'll play it at the concert. And then send Mimi a copy of the song on Sunday. This'll be great! ~*~

::Saturday, backstage just before the concert::

Sora stood backstage. She was giving Yamato a shoulder rub. She looked at him.

"Hey Yama? What's wrong? Are you still mad at the others?"

Yamato turned around. 

"Yeah. But I'll get back at them tonight…" He said smiling deviously.

:: ON STAGE::

"Hey all you guys having fun yet?" Yamato yelled.

The audience replied with various "Yays" and "YEAH" and whistles.

Yamato just smiled smugly. 

~*~ This is too perfect. ~*~

He signaled to the band and they took five. 

"Tonight I have a special treat for you all. You will be the first to hear my brand new song 'Muzik Klass' which was written in music class hence the name. This is dedicated to a few _very special_ people. I hope you all like it. I know I had fun writing it." Yamato said with a laugh.

He started playing soft chords and then they transisted into punk chords.

He began to sing.

__

Taichi is an arogent S.O.B.

He is a piece of S-H-I-T

When I see him coming

I gotta runaway

Cause I don't wanna put up with his fucking shit today

HEY!!!

Taichi stopped having fun once Yamato started singing. 

"That BASTARD!" He yelled.

Hikari just laughed at her brother's antics. She knew this song was meant as a joke. So did Takeru.

__

Mimi is a little S-L-U-T

Maybe one day I'll get her to blow me

When I see her coming

I'm gonna stick around

Because maybe one day she'll let me put it in her mouth

LET'S GO!!!

Jyou practically fell over at hearing Yamato say such things about his Mimi. Jyou sweatdropped and his face was bright red from anger and embarrassment. 

He looked at Iori. The little boy had covered his ears. He was glad Iori wasn't hearing this.

__

And then there'sYolie

She sucks at everything

I hate her for everything

I hate her so…

Yolei stared at Yamato. She was in a daze. 

~*~ What does he mean by that? ~*~

Ken was in hysterics. This amused him greatly. He decided he was going to ask Yamato for a copy of the song after the show was over.

__

Davis is just like Taichi

He is a piece of S-H-I-T

When I see him coming

I gotta runaway

Because I really do not wanna put up with his shit today

HEY!!!

Davis was confused. "I don't get it?!" He yelled to Hikari. 

Koushiro completely face faulted at the lyrics that Yamato was singing.

Sora thought it was hillarious. Even if it was a bit harsh.

:: After The Show::

Yamato felt much better after the final song was finished. That had to have been his best show yet. He couldn't wait until Mimi heard the song. He wished he could be there to see her face. 

Taichi, Yolei, and Davis approached Yamato. 

"What was up with that Yamato?!?" Taichi said with daggers shooting from his eyes.

"Yeah!" Yolei and Davis said in unison.

"Relax. It was just a joke. I was pissed off and I thought it'd be a good way to release some tension." Yamato said coolly while he signed autographs.

"Well you didn't have to take it out on us!" Davis said.

"Yes I did. I was pissed at you guys. So yeah. Now if you'll excuse me…" Yamato said as he finished signing his last autograph. 

"Sora and I have stuff to do." He said leaving the three pissed DigiDestined behind.

The next day he recorded the song in his room and sent the mp3 file to Mimi in America. Needless to say she didn't speak to him for a week. Not like it bothered him. He was too busy with Sora to care.

The following week Jun was pushing him further than usual. 

~*~ Look out Jun. Next concert I'll get you. ~*~ He thought laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So like it? Hate it? R & R

BTW This is the first of a small line of stories.

CONTEST UPDATE:

THE VAMPIRE KENSUKE CONTEST'S DEADLINE IS NOW OCT 22, 2001!!!

   [1]: http://www.sporkweb.cjb.net/



End file.
